


Jailbait

by starlesspappillon



Series: mlm [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, D/s undertones, Dominant Even, Even takes care of Isak, Exploring sexual endeavors, Filthy af, Hand Jobs, Heed warnings listed at end of each chapter, Including threesomes/foursomes/ etc, M/M, Nipple Licking, Overall Even and Isak try out different kinks, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Dreams, Sex Toys, Submissive Isak, Switching, Top Isak Valtersen, first year isak, isak is an angel, it's equality here, lol, these babies are so cute, third year even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: ongoing bits of isak/even and pwp





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this gifset](https://skamisako.tumblr.com/post/167774122016/the-one-where-the-hot-new-third-year-takes-an)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings tagged in endnotes  
> top even

Honestly Even wasn’t looking for a new romance or new best friends, he just wasn’t. All he wanted to do was finish his last year and be done.

He had just gotten through typing a furious text to his ex when his eyes wandered of their own accord and landed on the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. He was standing there laughing with a group of people who looked to be his friends.

From his dimples to his cute lips to his curly blond hair that fanned out around his neck and seemed like it’d be nice to pull. Shit all Even wanted was for there to be zero drama and for everything to somehow go smoothly. This pretty boy was gonna make things hard for him in every sense of the word.

The second time he saw him in the courtyard the boy looked back and could barely hold his gaze for all of 10 seconds before he looked away. Even could see the slow build of pink rising on his cheeks and fuck he was an angel.

As the boy walked back into the school he glanced back at Even and once again turned back when he saw Even was still staring at him. Even was pretty sure he got the pretty little thing’s attention now.

The third time Even knew his name and as he walked by the boy and his friends. He felt the need to finally say something to him so he did.

_“You look so pretty Isak”._

And watched as his cheeks became flooded with color and he stuttered.

_“T-t-thank you…..”_

_“Even, my name is Even”_

To seal the encounter Even gave a wink and his signature smile and walked away and he could feel Isak’s eyes on him. He could also hear Isak’s friends battering him with questions of what was going on between them and if they were a couple.

The fourth time he saw Isak it was at a party and he was swaying from side to side with a beer can in his hand. Looking like something straight out of Even’s wet dreams.  
Even slid up behind him and whispered into the back of his neck  
_“Dancing without me pretty boy?”_

_“I was waiting for you”_

_“Were you now? I had no idea you were such a fan pretty boy”_

Isak giggled and brought Even arms around his waist and began grinding back against him. Even let his hands wander over the expanse of Isak’s stomach and up his chest to grab at his throat. He gently squeezed. Isak let out the softest prettiest moan he’d ever heard.

_“Did you like that baby?”_

Instead of answering Isak pulled away from Even and grabbed the hand that was on his neck and used it to steer them through the crowd.

_“Where we going pretty boy?”_

_“To the bathroom”_

Soon as Isak got to the bathroom he pulled Even inside with him. Locked the door and turned around and dragged Even down by his neck and kissed him. Hot and heavy, and rushed, with their teeth clashing from the force.  
Even pulled back with a smile on his face and took in Isak’s flushed cheeks and dilated eyes and shaking hands.

_“Who knew you were such a kinky little thing”_

_“Only for you”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Mmmhmmm.”_

He had Isak turn around and face the mirror had him watch as he lifted up his shirt enough to expose Isak’s nipples that were hard and sensitive begging to be teased and thumbed at them. He pulled down his pants just enough to expose his hole and told Isak to watch himself as he fingered him.

_“So tight for me aren’t you… fuck look at you”_

_“Even...baby…”_

_“Can’t believe you gave it up so easily”_

_“Thought about you all….shhiit..the time”_

_“You touch yourself while you thought about me?”_

_“Fuckk … yess”_

_“Look at yourself pretty boy. Coming from just my fingers”_

Even pulled his fingers out and had Isak suck around them. Afterwards, when he cleaned him up he took him by the hand and waited with him outside while they waited for a taxi. They got inside the taxi with Isak latched onto Even's waist and snuggled into his side. When it was evident that they were near Isak’s apartment Isak grabbed onto his arm and tugged.

_“You want me to come home with you pretty boy?”_

Isak simply nodded and tilted his chin up. Even couldn’t help but give his lips a few soft pecks. Isak smiled so bright and placed a soft kiss on Even’s cheek.

_“If you keep smiling like that I’ll come home with you everyday pretty boy”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingering  
> *slight possessive behavior


	2. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has Isak play to have breakfast.  
> top even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to add another part to this.  
> Warnings tagged in endnotes

Even couldn’t believe his luck he had the prettiest boy in the world sleeping in his arms. Isak was snuggled into his chest all sleep warm and soft with an arm wrapped around his waist.  
They’d come a long way from the night he fingered Isak in the bathroom of a random 3rd year’s house that neither of them knew. 

Since then Even had made it his mission to see just how many ways he could make Isak moan. And man was it a learning experience ....if he could have a course on pleasuring Isak Valtersen he’d be acing that shit all the way through. 

Even watched as Isak slowly awoke, eyes fluttering open, his breathing coming in a rush until finally, he felt his mop of hair move on his chest. Isak looked up with wonder in soft eyes. 

“I can’t ever get over how you’re always in my bed in the mornings” 

“What did I tell you, pretty boy? Your smile made me stay”

Isak hid his face in Even’s chest and he could feel the warmth from his cheeks on his skin. Even knew no one would ever come close to what he felt for Isak. How he was so responsive to even simple words and a gaze had Even’s heart beating way to fast for this early in the morning. 

Once the both of them had brushed their teeth and washed their face Even headed to the apartment’s kitchen. Isak shuffled after him grabbing his hand and sliding across the tile with fuzzy socks. Soon as they got to the stove Even turned around and let go of Isak’s hand and hoisted him up by his waist onto the counter.

He placed his hands on the pale insides of Isak’s thighs and pushed them apart and gently used his thumbs to brush across the skin that was exposed from Isak’s boxer’s inching up his leg. Even leaned in and brushed his nose along Isak’s a few times before going to kiss it’s very tip making Isak giggle and cast his eyes down. 

Even continued on his way to getting the ingredients for his famous scrambled eggs and some french toast. Today was gonna start off with something sweet just like how waking up to Isak every morning was sweet in itself. In between the flipping of the toast and the mixing of the eggs Even made sure to give Isak soft kisses delighting in Isak's fond look and eye-rolls making sure not to make it to heavy since he’d get distracted and all that food would go to waste. 

Once everything was laid out on the table to eat, Even went back to Isak and before helping him down from the counter he whispered in his ear, “what do you say we play a little game, pretty boy?” 

Isak ducked his head and shyly responded,”doing what, Ev?” 

“For every bite of food you take you’re gonna bounce yourself on my cock” 

Even tilted Isak’s head back and nuzzled his neck and asked,” what do you think about that?” 

Isak brought his arms around Even’s waist and held him close and hid his face into his chest and said,” yes okay” 

“Yes what baby?” 

“Yes daddy” 

“You’re so good for me, pretty boy.” 

Even picked Isak up by his waist and carried him over to their dining table and pulled out a chair and sat down. He arranged the food on Isak’s plate and then eased him out of his clothes. Easily pulling of the sweater that was so big it hung off his shoulders and then the boxers. Once Isak was properly naked Even sat him down in his lap making sure Isak was facing the table in front of them. 

 

Even pulled out his cock from his sweatpants and jerked himself off till he was fully hard.  
“Take your first bite pretty boy, do it slowly” 

So Isak dug his fork into the scrambled eggs and began to place it in his mouth. As he was doing that Even tore apart his thighs and spread open his legs to feel around his hole to make sure it was still loose from last night. He inserted one finger at a time till he was able to fit in 4 fingers and only then did he let Isak place the eggs into his mouth. 

After Isak swallowed Even eased him down onto his cock and had Isak place each of his feet on either of his thighs and let him bounce away. 

“Three bounces pretty boy, no more no less and no grinding” 

“Ev...fuck...so good” 

Even then went to feed Isak bit by bit of his food and made him ride up and down 3 times for every bite. Once they got to the french toast Even poured some syrup on it and this time watched as the syrup dripped onto Isak’s chin and down his neck with every bounce. 

Finally once Isak finished all his food. Even told him to keep riding until he came, he couldn’t get off or touch himself had to do it just from Even’s cock. 

In the middle of it they heard a knock on their apartment door and Isak vaguely remembered he invited his favorite aunt and uncle to their place for the day. 

“You’re gonna yell that you’ll be ready in 10 minutes, pretty boy. You’re not getting off this cock till you come” 

Even took in how wrecked Isak looked right now... his mouth open, his body flushed red, his eyes closed from the pleasure, and his hair a goddamn mess. 

Isak barely screamed it out “Give me 10 minutes...shit….. Be there in a second” 

“Come on pretty boy, I ain’t gonna do any of the work, it’s up to you otherwise imma have to carry you still on my cock and open the door for your aunt and uncle” 

Isak whimpered at that and oozed some extra precum at the thought. 

“I’m trying daddy” 

“We don’t want to give them a show do we now baby?” 

 

“No...nuuhuhh..fucckkk” 

“You have maybe 4 more minutes now, pretty boy, almost there” 

“Cloosee, so close” 

Even held Isak’s thighs open as Isak came body jerking and arching backward into Even’s chest. Even pulled him off his cock and had Isak lean back in the kitchen chair and spread his legs wide to clean his pretty pink hole and his stomach and chest and inner thighs. Once they were presentable they sprayed the kitchen with some air freshener and Even looked at the clock on the wall.

“You did so well today baby, and an extra 40 seconds left to spare” 

Isak grabbed Even’s hand and pulled him close as they walked to the front door to let in Isak’s aunt and uncle. Even was glad he had some family that treated him right.

“I love you pretty boy” 

“I love you too, so much Ev”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how irl events prompt new ideas.  
> *riding  
> *slight food play


	3. Over a Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wakes up to strange circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings tagged at the end

 

Isak was squirming underneath the gazes of all these men above him watching how he was struggling against the ropes that tied his arms above his head and his thighs spread apart against the bed underneath him in a room he'd never seen before. 

 

He lifted his head slightly and noticed that he was completely naked, all exposed to what seemed like a group of strangers. He felt a hand gently caress his arms and nearly yanked away when he realized it was Even. 

 

Isak instantly felt a sense of calm as he gazed into Even’s eyes and willed for him to give him even just a small kiss to calm his nervousness. 

 

Even had prepped Isak well and kept lube nearby on the pillow of the bed.

He then held apart Isak’s thighs and had him completely open to the crowd standing near the edge of the bed. 

 

“Come on it’s your turn”, Even ordered the first of the men. 

 

So he did and the man sunk to his knees and brought his head closer and closer to Isak’s hole and then looked up and waited.

  
  


“Take a lick, taste how nice he is, all ripe and begging for it” Even added a nice slap against Isak's ass as he said the final words.

 

Isak felt his thighs quiver slightly as Even ordered the man to eat out his hole. 

 

“That’s enough, the next one come on” 

 

One by one all the men took a chance at lapping away between his legs and Isak lost count all he knew was that he felt soo fucking good. 

Some of their faces felt rough from the harshness of a beard that he knew would leave a burn but welcomed it and others felt smooth and soft. Some were licking quickly like it was their favorite meal while others did it slowly taking pleasure in the anticipation of the lick. 

As that was happening Even sat on the bed beside Isak and after a few were done took out his cock and placed it in Isak’s open mouth. He stretched out his lips using his fingers and relished the way Isak just took it.

Even leaned down near his ear a whispered, “ You like it don’t you, you little slut” 

Isak let out a whine and tugged against the ropes holding him back. 

 

“That’s it no more cock for you”

 

“Wanna touch you Ev” 

 

“Only after you’ve given all 20 of these lovely men a good show”  

 

Even then addressed the men in the room

 

“Take a seat on one of the chairs surrounding the bed and pull out your cock’s “ 

 

Even then placed a leather cock ring around the base of Isak’s cock.  

Even then open up the bottle of lube that was on the pillow and poured a generous amount on his hands. Even ran a finger on the underside of Isak’s cock and watched as it jumped from the sensation. 

He then grabbed hold of Isak’s cock and began in up and down motions starting slow and then easing faster and faster. Isak could hear the squelching his pre-cum and the lube made as Even continued his motions. 

 

“Gentlemen, I hope you’re enjoying and watching how he’s moaning for you” 

 

Around the room, different men let out their own opinions. 

 

_ “He can’t help how much he wants it”  _

 

_ “Look at him trying to close his legs instead of giving us a show”  _

 

_ “What a pretty little thing”  _

 

Even then took out a vibrator from the side table and turned it on the medium setting and placed it directly on Isak’s slit and smirked as Isak started moaning and shaking. 

The men in the room were jerking their cocks much quicker in an attempt to orgasm with Isak. 

Even had each man fuck into Isak’s hole quick and fast the only sound in the room was the slap of skin against skin, Isak’s whimpers, and the other men’s grunts. 

 

_ “How do you keep him so tight?”  _

 

_ “His hole is perfect for this”  _

 

As the last man pulled out of Isak’s hole Even called the men to stand around Isak and as Isak screamed 

 

“Puhh- please wann-aahhh coome” 

 

The men all let their cum spray all over Isak’s body, it got on his eyelashes, his hair, his lips, and even on his feet.  

 

The ropes were untied and Even pulled him off the bed and onto the bedroom floor on his knees. 

“C’mon be a good boy suck these men’s cocks, you can do that can’t you?” 

 

Isak gave a nod to which Even said

“Use your words slut” 

 

“Y-yes”  

 

As the first cock went in Even had him stuff three more cocks into his mouth this went on for another 4 more rounds and Isak’s mouth was sore and aching, tears were streaming down his face when Even made him stand up and lay back on the bed with his legs spread wide. 

 

Even finally look off the cock ring and turned the vibrator onto the highest setting and placed it on his overstimulated hole. They all observed as Isak was twisting and turning and grinding on the bed and finally as he came so hard he nearly broke his ropes. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

 

Isak awoke with a start and was shocked to find Even sound asleep in their bed. He looked down and realized he’d have to change his boxers as they were completely ruined. 

 

All the moving around in their apartment to clean himself made Even wake up. 

As he was in the bathroom he heard a faint

 

“Baby, where are you? Come back to bed sweetheart” 

 

Isak crawled back into bed and snuggled up close to Even. He blushed in the dark and attempted to hide it by hiding away into Even’s neck. 

 

“What’d you dream about, love” 

 

“Ohyouknowjustgettingstuffedby20cocks” 

 

Isak said it in a rush hoping Even would be too tired to decipher it. Instead, he felt a warm hand caressing his back and Even’s lips on his forehead.

 

“I can fix that” 

 

Isak giggled,” you dork” 

 

Even just let out a smile and kissed Isak once more before tucking them fully underneath the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gangbang (strangers)  
> *voyeurism  
> *sex toys  
> *dirty name calling  
> There's a twist. (It's all a dream) LOL
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed. <3  
> Tbh this was based on a similar dream I had featuring me and 10 girls  
> Life imitates art right?


	4. A Little More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even surprises Isak ;) 
> 
> *Isak/Even/Mikael/Jonas  
> skip if not your cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings tagged at the end

Even had been getting so curious lately, Isak never let him take off his shirt anymore. They didn’t have skin to skin cuddling for months now. Even realized it had started sometime around the end of March and now it was June and almost Isak’s birthday and he hadn’t seen his boyfriends tummy or nipples for so long. 

Every Time he’d attempt to lift Isak’s shirt, Isak protested and pushed away his hands and Even was getting so worried. He always made sure to tell his baby just how beautiful he was and how he loved his body, and he didn’t want to push Isak into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

Even decided to have a little get-together with Jonas and Mikael so that Even could have his best friend and Isak could have his best friend over in the same place. Between the four of them there was rarely any secrets everything was straight up and to the point. 

After Even had rekindled his relationship with Mikael he didn’t want communication to be the cause of another heartbreak so he kept it open with Mikael including discussing how Isak had been having dreams of multiple people fucking him. Even had been a little insecure and conveyed to Mikael that maybe he wasn’t giving Isak what he needed and Isak probably should be with someone who wasn’t him. Mikeal had let him know that he’d never seen anyone so in love with someone else as Isak was with Even, that he was an absolute idiot for thinking that Isak wasn’t happy with him. And so Even brought over Mikael with some less than appropriate thoughts. 

The four boys were gathered in a circle on the bed and were taking turns passing a blunt. 

Jonas hollowed out his cheeks before blowing the smoke into the air creating circles and directed them at Isak who scrunched up his nose and smiled. 

 

“ I remember when you first smoked weed and you were sitting there --” 

 

“Jonas, stop” 

 

“Man, your face when you were trying not to cough” 

 

Even pulled Isak closer to him and gave him a kiss on the side of his temple. 

 

“I bet Isak looked so cute back then” 

 

Jonas passed the blunt to Mikeal and turned to look at Even. 

 

“He was always cute” 

 

Even could feel the way Isak tensed up at the words Jonas said. Mikael reached over and ran a hand over Isak’s arm in an attempt to comfort him, sensing the tension and not wanting to make things awkward. 

 

“Of course he was a cutie, I mean I remember Even as a kid, they’re meant for eachother” 

 

Mikael gave Even a wink over Isak’s head which was ducked down as he took another hit. 

 

After a couple of hours of them talking and laughing and smoking. Isak began tugging at Even’s shirt and leaning his head into Even’s neck whining.

 

“Evy, I have a surprise for you” 

 

“C’mon baby boy just wait a little while”

 

Isak leaned over and used his teeth to tug at Even’s earlobe whispering ,”But, Ev I’m so so horny baby” 

 

Even pulled back a little and said out loud

“Isak, why don’t you show us the surprise” 

This caught Mikeal and Jonas’ attention quickly and they diverted their conversation facing each other to Isak. Even peaked over at Isak who was rapidly getting red in the face from the attention. 

 

“Yeah, Issy what’d you get?’ 

 

“I’m a bit curious now too Isak” 

 

Even watched as Isak got up from the bed and stood at the side of it and turned around away from the eyes of everyone on the bed and began lifting up his shirt. Even was so distracted by Isak’s back muscles he barely registered that Isak was completely bare from the waist up. 

Isak turned around and that’s when Even saw them. 

 

A barbell piercing on each nipple. Even’s eyes wandered to Jonas who looked like he’s seen a ghost from how tight his fingers were scrunching up the bedsheets. And then to Mikeal who was staring at all of Isak’s torso from the piercings to the rock hard abs. 

 

Even took all of it in and then his eyes met Isak’s.

 

“Baby when’d you get those?” 

 

“In March” 

 

“That why you been hiding from me?” 

 

Jonas let out an exasperated sigh. “Really bro?, Even has been coming to me all worried about you for months now” 

 

Isak looked down sheepishly.

 

“I just wanted to keep it a surprise” 

 

Even stretched out his hand and motioned for Isak to get back on the bed. Jonas and Mikael watched as Isak crawled to Even and sat in his lap. 

Even soothed Isak and once he felt he was a bit more comfortable had him get off his lap and onto the middle of the bed on his knees.  Even looked at Jonas and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Now’s your chance” 

 

Jonas leaned in breath ghosting over Isak’s nipple before taking a tentative lick. Isak let out a soft whine at the touch. Even pulled in Mikael by his hair and led him to the other nipple and watched as he took the whole thing between his lips and sucked. Isak pushed his chest forward into both their mouths eagerly whines getting louder and louder. 

 

Jonas took a hand and inched up Isak’s abs with his fingers feeling the way the muscles underneath contracted as Isak’s moaning was getting harder and harder to ignore.

 

Even noticed how Jonas’ ears tinged a bright shade of pink while his tongue was sweeping over Isak’s cute little barbells on his nipples. 

Mikael’s hand ghosted over Isak’s crotch and Isak pushed his hips upwards into Mikael’s hand. Even placed his hand over Mikael’s and guided him to the elastic of Isak’s pajamas and together dipped their hands into Isak’s pants. Mikael let out a gasp as he felt the very evident feel of lace underneath his fingers. 

 

“Isak, baby lay back for me” 

 

So Isak untucked his legs from underneath him and lay flat on his back on the bed. Even helped Mikael to pull the pants off of Isak’s pale legs and that’s when Jonas ceased his enthusiastic licking and looked down at the pair of lacy blue panties that Isak had on. 

 

“Issy, wow, you look amazing in these” 

 

Isak took his arm and covered his eyes.

 

“Do I look pretty in them?

 

Instead of answering Jonas took Isak’s hardened nipple and tugged at the nub using his teeth before breathing over it to soothe and then going back to lap at it again. 

Mikael spread Isak’s legs and slid the panties to the side to expose Isak’s pink pucker before taking his index and middle fingers and putting it in Isak’s mouth to make him lather it up with spit. 

When Mikael started to ease out his fingers Isak began sucking harder until he finally let go and the fingers were dripping spit as they eased over Isak’s body to his hole. 

 

“Go on Mik, he wants it” 

 

At that Mikael inserted his fingers one by one into Isak’s hole spreading his thighs wide to focus on the way they disappeared inside the ring of muscle. 

 

“Please… more… fuck” 

 

Even then eased his own fingers inside Isak and used his other hand to pull Mikael’s face closer to his own and lick into his mouth. 

They both gasped into each other. Mikael's wrists going faster, _deeper_ into Isak and Even's fingers pulling harder at the mane of hair on Mikael’s head.  

Mikael pulled back and searched Even's face went in to kiss him one more time before latching onto Isak's nipple. Even removed his fingers that were interlocked in Mikael's hair and used it to rip Isak's blue panties. Leaving Isak completely naked. 

 

Even got to eye level with Isak's hole and darted his tongue out to circle it as Mikael kept fingering Isak at a fast pace. 

 

“ Yesssss, yes, yes” 

 

Even kept up at his licking while Jonas was sucking a mark into Isak's neck and then lapping at his nipple. Mikael continued his brutal penetration all the while teething at the dark pink nub on Isak's chest. 

 

Isak came screaming pulling at both Jonas’ and Mikael's hair and nearly crushing Even's head between his meaty thighs. 

 

Jonas got up and took a tissue and went to wipe at all the cum Isak had managed to squirt everywhere while Mikeal laid soft kisses to Isak's forehead to calm him down. 

 

Even couldn't have thought of a better way than for two of the people he trusted the most with Isak to be the ones who made him writhe in the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingering (Even and Mikael)  
> *rimming  
> *panties  
> *nipple play (Jonas and Mikael)  
> -> important to note male nipple piercings typically heal months faster than female nipple piercings, enjoy responsibly  
> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Do any of y'all wish you could have sex just once with your unrequited crush?


	5. Don't Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings tagged in the endnotes  
> there is non-con in this chapter.  
> Be forewarned. I'll place a set of asterisks where it starts and where it ends.

   Even never fought with Isak and that was an absolute fact. They bickered, they got on each other’s nerves sometimes, but never a full-blown fight that had either of them hurting or wishing to take back words. 

   Now they’d both been told that couples fight, that it’s normal to want to get away from the person you’re dating even if just for a little bit but truthfully that made Even sad. Being in a relationship meant you told the other person when you were feeling off and they’d respect your space and your privacy. Dating meant that you saw them as someone you could potentially spend your life with and the root of most fights was miscommunication. Being honest was the best policy, it saved you from extra heartbreak and from snooping around and even staying in a partnership that you should get out of. 

   So no, they never fought until they did. And when it happened it was because Even was working too much and Isak was studying and volunteering and doing extracurriculars and they needed to get their bills paid and there just wasn’t any time for them to sit and talk about their life to each other. And that’s when things went sideways. Even would come home late tired and not in the mood for anything but a warm shower and a bed to sleep in barely answering Isak at the door. 

 

“Even, why do you always come home late?” 

 

“Somebody needs to make money, baby”

 

“You think I enjoy watching work yourself to death?”

“Probably not, but it’s sure as hell easier doing your school work than standing on my feet for hours on end every day” 

 

“Even, are you serious right now? If you were a good boyfriend you’d know I’ve been struggling just as much as you, shit you come home smelling like perfume at least 3 times a week and you’ve been expecting ME not to notice” 

 

“Ohhh, so I’m cheating on you now, is that it? Are you that insecure Isak? Just because I took your virginity you don’t gotta whine and cry about anybody who I’m friends with” 

 

“FUCK YOU, How the fuck am I supposed to know what you’ve been doing if you won’t even tell me shit?” 

 

“Anytime I even try to talk to you, you say oh can we talk later, when I want to cuddle you, you say don’t touch me, I mean what the fuck do you want from me?” 

 

“Well I heard from your old friends you’ve been meeting with a girl, is she your new conquest? Like I was? Do you like them young and innocent?” 

 

“I don’t give a shit about her, I wasn’t doing anything wrong by hanging out with a friend. Instead of digging up dirt on me, you should be focusing on yourself” 

 

“How do I focus on myself, when I always gotta fucking worry about you Even? I’m scared that you’re having an attack or you’re fucking somebody else because I can’t give you what you need right now, or you’re spiraling. It’s so fucking EXHAUSTING”  

 

Even opened his mouth to talk and spurt out some hurtful words when the weight behind Isak’s words hit him. His head felt like it was spinning and he felt claustrophobic inside their apartment. He put on the shoes he’d taken off and turned around headed towards the door.

 

“Fuck, baby I didn’t mean it like that” 

 

Even kept walking forward his shoulders slumped and his muscles tense and shut the apartment door behind him. He began walking down the steps of their building onto the sidewalk and then looked down at his phone calling Yousef to see if he could come over and when he agreed he walked through the cold taking the tram over to his place. 

 

_______________________________________ 

 

It's been less than two days and Even’s anger and frustration still hadn’t worn off. Although Yousef had been generous he was still giving him shit for walking out on Isak like that even if it was for a break. Yousef had him break down the words they said to each other and made Even realize that he’d said some terrible things to Isak too. His phone has 54 voicemails, 73 messages, and 67 calls most from Isak, some from Jonas, and some from Madhi and Magnus. 

 

Everytime he went to type out a message to Isak his mind went back to the biting way he’d said being with him was exhausting and he felt disgusted in himself his insecurities coming to the front of his mind for a while they’d laid low but now it made him want to hate Isak for saying those things to him. Made him want to fuck him till he wasn’t angry anymore.

 

Looking at his watch it was nearly 21:00 and taking his stuff from Yousef’s place he trod out into the cold night air. Once he got into their apartment he heard a faint “Baby?” 

 

Even stood near the front door and watched as Isak climbed out of bed hair all frazzled, eyes red, and bag forming underneath his eyes. Before he could start to feel sorry for him Isak jumped into his arms wrapping both his arms around Even’s neck hugging him close and whispering “I’m so sorry” 

 

********************

Even barely listened to it instead backed Isak up into the wall next to the door and roughly pulling at the jeans Isak was wearing and barely tugging them down to his knees before turning him around away from him. 

 

“I’m sorry too” 

 

Even pulled himself out and spit on his fingers putting in two fingers feeling Isak flinch at the extra stretch but not caring just wanting to take. When he got another finger in he pulled out and wiped his fingers on Isak’s shirt before taking his cock and lining it up and pushing inside in a single go. Isak was squirming probably from the pain and probably from the rough handling but all Even wanted to do was feel this anger leave him. He held onto Isak’s hips as he thrust into him hard, fast, rough, this time not caring if Isak came or not only wanting to come himself. Isak was crying and moaning and Even took a hand from his hip to cover his mouth.

 

“Shut the fuck up” 

 

Even could feel the tears and the spit on his fingers. He kept up his brutal pace, feeling his balls tightening up. Isak attempted to scream through the cracks between his fingers and Even bit his shoulder.

 

“You always have to open your mouth, don’t you?  _ Just be quiet for once _ ” 

 

He came in Isak and immediately pulled out. Leaving Isak with his pants at his knees and his face against the wall while he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.  

 

*********************

When he came back out Isak was pulling up his pants and walking with a slight limp to their bed. Even followed him and before Isak crawled into the bed he wrapped him in his arms and kissed his temple. He swayed them side to side and Isak eased his arms around Even’s waist and they stayed continued swaying while Even hummed into Isak’s ear. 

 

“Evy, you know I love you right?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, baby, I love you too. I hope I wasn’t too rough” 

 

“A bit, but I liked it, we should have angry sex more often” 

 

Even just kissed the top of his head and lay his head on top of the mop of hair there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rough handling  
> *no lube sex  
> *very non-con (even/isak)
> 
> Idk why this was more angsty.  
> I hope y'all like this one.


	6. Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has a full course meal ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings listed at end notes.

Isak had been dabbling with the idea of fishnet stockings ever since he’d watched Poison Ivy, he’d been bored out of his mind and he couldn’t get the idea out of his head of Even running his hands over him while he wore them. 

 Isak knew how much Even loved seeing him experiment and welcomed his exploration, always told him that he loved him all the same. 

  He used to be embarrassed thinking about anything that was out of the concept of learned masculinity. That a man had to dress a certain way, talk a certain way, act a certain way for him to be considered a proper man. Now though, even if the prejudices still popped up in his mind he knew that he was getting rid of the things that had been ingrained in his head for the longest time. The things he now felt guilty for like talking to Eskild like he was a different types of man from him, or pretending to hook up with girls because it was what he felt was expected of him. 

  Today was a dinner date with Even and he wanted to surprise him. So before Even came home from university Isak dressed up all nice with a patterned button down and the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and put the fishnets over his briefs and proceeded to pull on his snuggest pair of black skinny jeans. The ones where his ass was looking extra plump, and from the weight he’d been gaining his thighs were looking thicker.

  Even got home just as Isak was spraying some cologne on his wrists and his neck and soon as he came in he threw his book bag on the seat at the kitchen table and walked over to Isak and pulled him in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I have such a handsome boyfriend” 

 

“Mr. Naesheim, you know how to flatter a guy” 

 

“It’s never flattery with you baby, you’re just always so pretty” 

 

Isak blushed and rolled his eyes at those words, his heart feeling like it couldn’t expand anymore than it  already was for this amazing man in his life. Even leaned in with a quick peck on Isak lips and headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

 

A little while later, the two of them headed out the door and Even ended up bringing him to an expensive looking pasta place. 

 

“I figured since you love mine so much you should taste some first class lasagna” 

 

“Nothing tastes like yours though, Evy, I can taste your love with every bite” 

 

Even grinned so big and held on to Isak’s waist tightly as they went to be seated. Isak decided that it was time to have Even squirming just a little bit in a place where he couldn’t really do much but stare. 

So Isak got up and stretched his arms above his head knowing fully well that his button up was inching up his stomach and the top of the criss-crosses of the fishnet could be seen fairly well from Even’s point of view. 

He heard Even suck in a breath and clear his throat and now that he had his attention innocently sat back down in his seat. 

 

Isak ordered a ground sirloin lasagna and Even ordered a chicken paillard with arugula salad and to share between them he had them bring out a bottle of Barefoot Moscato. 

 

While they were waiting for their food, Isak felt the tips of Even’s shoes inch their way up his leg in a gentle and slow progression. And he reached for Isak’s hand clasping their hands together and staring at Isak while he continued his ministrations. 

 

 Now, though their meals were in front of them now the two of them were teasing each other with licks along the tops of their wine glasses and Isak circled his tongue around the fork to clean off the sauce. 

Even was clearly turned on shifting side to side and scooting forward before leaning back in his chair. 

Isak looked down smiling to himself before pushing back his chair and getting up. 

“ I'm gonna head to the bathroom” 

 

Isak hoped Even had taken the hint and knew what he wanted. He pretended to wash his hands eyes shifting over towards the door of the bathroom to see if Even would walk through. Just as he was reaching for a paper towel a hand tugged on his elbow and steered them to a stall on the far end of bathroom. 

 

Even pushed Isak in and locked the door before running his nose along Isak's neck and starting to unbuckle his pants and pulling them down slightly. His fingers catching on the pattern and groaning at the feel. 

 

“How'd you expect me to eat when I had a full course in front of me?” 

 

Isak shrugged and backed himself onto the wall of the stall before pulling Even closer. 

 

Even dropped to his knees in front of him keeping his hands on Isak's hips. Leaning in and inhaling the smell of him and using his tongue to run over the outline of Isak's cock underneath his briefs his tongue getting caught on the strings of the net. He tugged both the briefs and the stockings down and just marveled at how every part of Isak was so beautiful. 

 

“Is this for me?,” Even murmured, running his fingers down Isak’s hardened length. 

 

“Mmmhmm..

 

“I want to taste it. I’ve fantasized about you like this. Fuck, look at you pretty boy, all soft and sweet”    
  


Even licked him from stem to tip, one long drag with the front of his tongue.    
He stared down at Even, lust in his eyes, taking in the full blown dilated blue eyes.    
Even wrapped his fingers around the base of Isak’s shaft, giving him a hard squeeze before massaging his balls in his other hand. 

  
With the tip of his tongue, Even swirled around the head, tasting the slippery pre-cum. The response it evoked was instantaneous. Isak’s eyes drifted closed and his stomach tightened. His breath caught, and Even pulled him into his mouth,  and nestled the smooth head of his cock over the back of his tongue, and sucked.   
  
“God, Evy,” Isak muttered. 

 

Isak eased his fingers into Even’s thick, blonde hair and tugged, his fingernails scratching over the surface of his skin making sure to wrench back his head so he could look into Even's eyes. 

 

Here in the bathroom of an expensive restaurant Isak Valtersen was getting the life sucked out of him, their food was most probably cold now, and their tables had been abandoned for a little to long for someone not to notice that they were gone. 

Even hummed around him. And the vibrations made Isak's knees buckle. Even was looking at him with so much love even though he was on his knees in a public bathroom. His cheeks were hollowed out and his skin was warm clearly getting off on Isak's pleasure. 

He pulled off completely and placed a series of soft kisses from the base all the way to the tip before swirling his tongue at the top and licking into his slit. 

Even took all of Isak in one go and Isak moaned not just at the sensation but also at how beautiful Even looked his throat slightly bulging and him rolling his eyes back in ecstasy. That was all it took for Isak to come directly down Even's throat. 

 

Even barely pulled off before Isak had him off his knees and back to his height and cupping his face with both hands kissed him. Licking the taste of himself off of Even's tongue. 

 

“We should probably get a to go plate” 

 

“Okay, pretty boy you lead the way 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fishnets  
> *blowjobs 
> 
> lmk if you liked it. always love your comments. ❤️❤️


	7. At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak goes to meet Even at work  
> *warnings tagged at end  
> top isak/bottom even  
> If you're not here for that don't read. I'll state when chapters have that in the future.  
> If you are! Keep on reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Sure If People Read This  
> all i can say that it's about time. #equality  
> Therefore I'm going to incorporate top isak into this work because not only is that canon but there's people who enjoy that.  
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day.

Isak loves watching Even, the way he moves, the way his hand's grip and hold, the way he throws back his head and laughs. He adores how flustered Even gets sometimes when he stares for too long, but Isak can’t help himself, his boyfriend is just so beautiful so handsome. 

 

It’s everything to finally have someone he can’t keep his hands off of, always wanting to touch Even, feel him there next to him, knowing that he really truly exists. Isak gets high on that feeling, he’s not afraid to say he’s obsessed with him, it’s amazing to have that kind of love for someone. One where he can be free, there’s no judgment, and they barely fight because, for the most part, they’re so in tune with each other and what they want. 

 

And now Isak was waiting in line at the coffee shop Even worked at knowing fully well he was wearing his favorite pair of skinny jeans and and a plaid button down that Even loved on him. Even had said his arms looked so strong and big in them, that he loved the way Isak’s muscles would slightly bulge in that shirt. So he wore it. 

He looked up just in time to see the customer in front of him leave and see Even as the cash register.

 

“Hey, baby I didn't know you were stopping by today” 

 

“Wanted to see you...isn’t time for your break?” 

 

Even looked down at his watch. “Just about, I’ll take your order then we can have lunch together” 

 

“I’ll just have a small vanilla bean” 

 

As soon as Even rang up his order, he took off his apron and opened to door to the table area and walked up to Isak, a hand on each cheek squishing them together and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Isak tugged on Even’s hand and they went around the back of the employees only area.

 

“My boss isn’t here, she left about an hour ago”

 

“Evy, that means I can fuck you in your boss’ office”

 

Isak pulled Even by the hand into his boss’ office and closed the door, not caring to lock it. He dragged him by the front of his shirt until Isak’s butt hit the edge of the desk in the middle of the office. With a quick spin Isak had Even backed up against the desk, breathing hard, he ran his hands up and down the expanse of Even’s chest and especially how the nipple jutted its way through the white shirt he was wearing.

 

The same white shirt Even had been wearing when he decided to eye-fuck Isak from across the room during the party at the kollectiv. So Isak thumbed at, enjoying the reaction it got out of Even how flushed he was looking already. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that Isak was literally about fuck Even in his boss office at work, and they could be caught at any minute. That specific detail was enough to get the both of them going. Something about the rush of maybe someone finding Even like this in a state of undress and begging for it had Isak’s blood boiling and in a good way. 

 

Isak tugged down Even’s pants and his boxers in one go, way too eager to get on with what he hoped would have Even squirming every time he would walk in here again. Once he tugged them to his ankles he left them there, thinking they’d serve as a little softcore bondage. Isak hoisted Even onto the desk not caring that there were papers that were about to get messed up from Even’s cute ass. 

 

Isak had Even lay back and had him spread apart his thighs as far as he could go with the jeans bunched up at his ankles and then he took a hand and lifted up his legs and asked Even to hold himself open.

 

“Be a good boy for me baby” 

 

“Yes anything for you” 

 

“Watch those cameras for me, make sure your boss isn’t back, don’t want her to see just how much you love my tongue”

 

Even groaned, moving his hands from his thighs to his cheeks to spread them apart even more, so that Isak could clearly see his pink hole. Isak delved in, face first, french kissing his hole with just as much fervor he did Even’s mouth. His tongue flicked, and swirled, and lapped away like Even was his last meal on earth. 

 

Isak could feel that Even was holding back, he loved hearing his moans and his gasps.

“Come on love, I wanna hear you” 

 

Isak could feel the tension release from Even’s body particularly in the way he wasn’t gripping his own thighs hard enough to leave red marks anymore and Iska could finally hear him. 

 

“Fuck!  **_Fuck_ ** Isak,  _ oh god _ !!”

 

“There it is, I love it when you say my name like that” 

 

He pulled back to look at the sloppy mess he’d made between Even’s legs, spit was dripping everywhere and along with that pre-cum was steadily leaking out of his pretty cock.  

 

“Hold yourself open for me beautiful” 

 

And soon as Even did, Isak took a hand and slapped it across Even’s oversensitive hole, loving the way Even couldn’t help but push himself into his hands, so Isak slapped his hole again this time a little bit harder and Even just moaned. His thighs shook and his hole clenched and his eyes closed.

 

“Keep those eyes open, don’t want to get you fired” 

 

Once he checked to make sure Even was following his orders Isak proceeded to insert a finger into Even’s hole easing in and out ever so slightly, keeping Even aware of making sure no one's gonna sneak up on them.

 

Even was all exposed and wantonly spreading his thighs as far they could go, fucking himself on Isak’s finger till Isak add another and this time crooked the finger, watching as Even jerked when he finally found his prostate. And Isak continued his pace his arms moving fast, rough, and deep so that Even could feel all of it. And he squirmed and blubbered his way into an orgasm. Thighs shaking, closing themselves around Isak’s fingers, hands reaching for Isak, eyes rolling back, and face nearly as bright as a rose. Isak smiled.

 

“Shit, she’s back” 

 

Isak quickly helped Even to pull up his clothes and clean any messes they’d left before leaving her office through a side door so that she wouldn’t run into them.

Even leaned into Isak. “I won’t be able to look at her anymore”

 

“Why’s that, baby?”

 

“Isak, I had my ass all over her desk and some cum too”

 

“I like that, now you’ll remember yourself spread and fingered whenever you’re in there” 

 

“You’re so evil you know that?”

 

“I did tell you that you have no idea what I’ve done before I met you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight spanking  
> *slight exhibitionism  
> *fingering  
> *rimming
> 
> I'd love to know if you enjoyed ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you feel about this one?  
> [my tumblr](http://darkleatherjacket.tumblr.com/)  
> come be my friend or something


End file.
